Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Death Eater
by THe GHoST WRiTTeR
Summary: Harry starts his 7th year at Hogwarts, not to be rude to J. K. Rowling, but i just sort of sumarized the books, and based on its information created this fan fiction, I hope you enjoy, and please post your opinion.


**HARRY POTTER and the LEGACY OF the DEATH EATER**

**Chapter One**

'Here we have 6 missing Death Eaters: three dead in my service, one too cowardly to return; one, who left me forever – oh, he shall pay; and one who is my most faithful servant, who has already re-entered my service!'

As a usual exercise, he would start his morning with a little over view of the things that had happen in the past. But that day, a skinny, yet handsome black-haired boy whose name was well knows throughout the world as Harry Potter, woke up with a terrifying look on his face. The mark that he was destined to wear, for now about 17 years, was burning as though a lighting stroke on the side of his forehead leaving its trace behind. "_The Scar_" but for him it was a curse that by his looks, he most disliked. But isn't the scar what saved him that night 17 years ago? Isn't the scar why Harry has such strange abilities that are far greater for an ordinary wizard? And isn't the scar why he is the 'Chosen One' the 'Boy Who Lived'- the one who can put an end to it all?

Harry awoke feeling as though somebody just hit him with a Quaffle right in the middle of his head. He, looking very confused, regained his consciousness back, and in an instant moment put his hand upon a red-headed, tall boy who was in that time dreaming about something incredible, because Harry could not wake him up for several minutes, and it rather seemed that Ron didn't like the fact that he was bothered during his dreams.

'Ron, Wake Up!' Harry exclaimed, so loud that his trustworthy owl Hedwig, gave off a squeak, turned upside down, and hit the bottom of her cage with her tiny head.

Ron obviously started complaining about his interruption by throwing at Harry some of the swear words he learned from his twin brothers, Fred and George, but when he realized it was Harry and looking terrified by the expression on his face, he asked …

'What's wrong, Harry? You don't look well.' still staring at Harry's scar he added 'Umm did you have that thing again?'

There was a long pause, and yet all they heard was Hedwig's sounds of pain, as she was checking out the huge lump, which comfortably relaxed upon the owl's head.

'Yea, I did.'

Ron really didn't bother to go on with the conversation, as a woman, who was almost at the end of her middle ages, and who rather had an ambition of smelling trouble from great distance, entered the room, in which Harry and Ron were located. Her hair was an exact clone of the ones on Ron's head, but she was much bigger in sizes. Mrs. Weasley had an apprehensive look on her face …

'Is everything alright boys? I thought I heard some screaming.'

'Sorry, that was me, I was having a nightmare.' lied Harry, but it seemed that Ron's Mom skilled a technique that Dumbledore tried to teach Harry once; '_Seeing right through a person in whom you can define whether he or she is lying or being completely honest_.' Harry had panicked as soon as he saw Mrs. Weasley's suspicious expression. Suddenly, he was enthusiastic about staring on his fingertips, than making any eye-contact with Mrs. Weasley. He tried escaping any awkward situation, but at that point he knew that Ron's Mom was obviously suspecting his unfriendly silence. But in spite of that, Mrs. Weasley sighed, and said …

'Alright, well you make sure that you are safe, and whether you like it or not, believe me, you are going to finish Hogwarts?' she looked at Ron 'Don't be so confident, same goes for you.'

All summer long Harry rejected the decision of going back to school. But '_Daily Prophet_' stated that Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is being 101 secured by the Ministry's best Aurors, more important the Room of Requirements had been destroyed. But Harry wasn't surprised with any of this, because only a few months ago, Dumbledore died of his own trust. The trust to a man who had as much reputation as Voldemort; the man who had 'coward' written all over his face; the man Harry hated the most in the whole magical world; the Half-Blood Prince: Severus Snape.

Harry wasn't the only one Mrs. Weasley worried about; in fact all the Weasleys had the same mood at that time. Bill, who was supposed to marry Fleur, had been in no condition to do so. Therefore, the wedding had been canceled until further due.

Harry didn't know what happen to the Horcrux, nor if R.A.B. destroyed it. He didn't even put any thoughts in finding out any other Horcrux …

It seemed as though only yesterday he was visited by Dumbledore on Private Drive, but now the more important task that even a Tri-Wizard would not been able to complete …

… Harry Potter was going back to where it all began!


End file.
